


What you do to me

by tardissrvhobbit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:11:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardissrvhobbit/pseuds/tardissrvhobbit





	What you do to me

You caress my body  
With yours by candlelight,  
Wrapping me in sweet kisses  
Burning sweet memories in the depths of my mind

You saved half my sanity  
During the bleak midwinter of my soul  
Bringing zest back to life  
rubbing my back with your bare hands  
Time stands still….  
Cherishing the moment  
And the wonder of you


End file.
